Democratic Party (Rilandor)
|Seats2 Title = Local Governments (Provinces) |Seats2 = |Website = www.partidemocratique.ri |politics = Politics of Rildanor |political parties = Political Parties of Rildanor |elections = Elections in Rildanor}} The Democratic Party (Parti démocratique) is a centre-left party in Rildanor. It was founded in 3561 to counter the Parti Nationaliste. It has liberal and centrist policies, but can have opinions on the right, especially concerning social issues. Foundation In 3561, several individuals that were unsatisfied with the PN administration met in Saint-Antoine, Meroix. A university professor by the name of Émile Bedard was elected leader as the party formed. With no Party Constitution and only the goal of contending with the Nationaliste government, the party lacked initial support. The PD proposed several bills that would decrease government intervention in the economy while still giving it significant influence. With no representation in the Assembly, these bills failed. History In the 3562 election, the first in which it would contest, the PD made a breakthrough, winning 11 seats and 16.2% of the vote. The canton of Meroix voted overwhelmingly for the new PD, who would win 62% of the vote and control the local legislature. Bedard won 16% of the vote in the Presidential election. The PD did terribly outside of Meroix and Nirladonne (where they won 14.5% of the vote), not getting more than 0.13% of the vote in any region. The next election would add the capital province to the list of provinces represented by the PD. They received 30.7% of the vote (+14.5%) and got 25 seats (+14) in the legislature. Their best province was Nirladonne, where they received 72.2% of the vote. Two PD members became ministers in a national government. The PD was soundly defeated by the Parti Nationaliste in the 3568 election, though they did win the presidency. As usual, Meroix and Nirladonne were the best provinces, though the Democrats did not win either. This election cemented the reality that the party was only strong in the north, and had no base in the southern provinces. The Democrats broke the northern curse by winning 24.4% of the vote and 3 seats in Sirdour, a southern province, in the 3571 election, in which they won 34,8% of the vote and got 26 seats. They won in Meroix and Nirladonne and had a good result in Tiralouse. Bedard lost the presidential race as he faced a challenge from PN candidate Étienne Noullens. In February 3574, the PD held its first leadership election as both presidential candidate Émile Bedard and legislative leader Jean-Marc Pelletier resigned. Pierrette Leclerc replaced Bedard while Food and Agriculture Minister Gerard Boniface and Internal Affairs Minister Martin Artois battled it out for the position of House leader. Artois won on the first ballot with 55,4% of the party's membership voting in his favour. The party finally won its first election in 3580 with nearly 54% of the vote. Martin Artois became the first Democrat to head the government, even if the government contained Nationalists in its cabinet. He remained Head of Government after the PD's narrow defeat in the 3583 elections. Louis Duquet replaced Martin Artois in 3588. He managed to increase the Democrats' share of the vote, but did not gain any more seats. The party also narrowly lost in Nirladonne. Louis Duquet died suddenly after a heart attack in July of 3591. The Democrats held their leadership convention in September of the same year. Sirdour Businessman David St.Clair, Education Minister Claudette Bellechance of Meroix as well as three other minor candidates contested the election. St.Clair won the first ballot with 49,7% of the vote, just shy of the 50% needed to win. Bellechance was second with 42,2%. Pierre Sallières, member for Tiralouse, garnered 5,1%. The other two candidates receieved 3,0% of the vote. Ultimately, St.Clair would win on the second ballot. Under his leadership, the support for the Democrats plummetted in the 3592 elections. Many former PD members of the Assembly refused to run under St.Clair, as they had been loyal to Claudette Bellechance. This, in part, caused the fall of the party. Despite the previous loss, St.Clair was able to rally his party and win the elctions 3 years later. Claire DeSalle was elected President. Legislative Electoral Record Leadership The first leadership convention was held in 3561, and it elected Émile Bedard as presidential candidate and Jean-Marc Pelletier as legislative leader. Pierrette Leclerc and Martin Artois would replace Bedard and Pelletier respectively in between the 3571 and 3574 elections. By 3588, Leclerc had run in 5 presidential elections, winning two of them. She resigned her position and Emmanuel Cloutier, former party president, was chosen to replace her. Artois also resigned, being replaced by ANR member for Nirladonne, Louis Duquet. Duquet was replaced by David St.Clair in 3591 after a fatal heart attack. Factions Progressive: (40%) The largest faction of the party has promoted keeping government intervention in the economy, though supports the progressive liberalisation of the Rildanor economy. It is moslty concerned with economic issues, and lets the Conservative faction dictate the party's social policy. Centre: (29%) The faction of compromise. It is the unifying force within the party. Conservative: (26%) The conservatives pushed the Democrats towards liberalising the economy early on in its existence. They also pushed the party towards its anti-drugs policy and social conservatism. Despite not being as numerous as the Centre faction, it has far more influence due to the fact that its members are wealthier than those of other factions. Environmentalist: (5%) This faction is concerned with environmental issues and wishes that the Democrats would be at the forefront of environmental protection in the political sphere. They are the least influential faction, but have had success in having other factions accepting their ideas.